


Tiredness and Coffee

by mp1993



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Holland (Actor) - Fandom, Young British Artists | Britart RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cute, F/M, Filming, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, One Shot, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mp1993/pseuds/mp1993
Summary: You and Tom bump into eachother on the street (sorry! i suck at summaries)





	Tiredness and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a few photos of Tom Holland, and of course his recent Instagram live. The poor guy looks so tired and exhausted. 
> 
> also side note - the trailer for FFH is amazing!!! July needs to hurry up.

Tom slipped on his jacket over his hoodie as he left his trailer; he had been on set since 6am and tired was an understatement, he just wanted to go for a short walk away, alone from the filming and crew. Refresh his mind a little and not be surrounded by cameras and lights. He put his headphones on and began scrolling through his phone looked for a playlist to listen to during his walk. Just as he had found the perfect music to listen to he heard his name being called out. He looked up to see his best friend approaching him, putting his phone in his pocket he looked over a Harrison giving him his full attention.

“Hey Haz, what’s up? Am I needed again?” Tom tried to sound enthusiastic but couldn’t, he loved his job, it’s the best thing to ever happen to him but the tiredness was just catching up on him.

Harrison noticed how exhausted Tom was; he gave his best friend a small smile shaking his head feeling sorry for him. “No not yet Tom, maybe in like 40 minutes though. Just here to tell you to get some rest since it’s been a long day for you. But looks like you are heading somewhere” he said taking note of the jacket Tom had worn.

Tom smiled at Harrison, “Just heading out for a short walk to clear my mind I guess”.

“Want me to come with?” Harrison asked a little concerned, he didn’t think it would be best for tom to go alone given that there have been paparazzi following him a lot lately.

“Nah, I’ll be fine Haz, kind of want to be alone for a bit.” he said reassuring his friend. “Don’t tell anyone though. I won’t be long and I’ll keep my head down to avoid people. Then I’ll take that nap”

“Okay bud, text me if you need anything though and make sure you take that nap” Harrison said holding out his phone indicating that he will be on it all the time.

Tom nodded his head as he put his headphones back on “I will. Thanks Haz” he flashed a smile as he put his hood over his head “I will be back shortly, let me know if I am suddenly needed” he said waving goodbye to his friend as he walked off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Tom snuck out of the set without setting off any alarms amongst people. He even managed to avoid some fans that were standing outside watching the filming. Tom felt a guilty for not going to see them, he had some the best fans that were patiently waiting to see him, but today he was just so tired that he didn’t want them to see that side of him or seem closed off with them. He made a mental note to make sure to see them once the day was over; it’s the least he can do to thank them for their constant support. Tom loved his job and always gave it his 100%. His job was the best thing that ever happened to him however he couldn’t deny that there were just some days which were straining and took a toll on him. But it didn’t matter much because in the end he knew it was all worth it. Not just for himself, but for everyone who supports him.

Tom kept walking, listening to the calm music playing through his headphones, he did exactly as he said and kept his head down avoiding people. He would often take walks nearby during filming to just have some alone time, away from work and away from people. Some days it would be difficult because he would easily get recognised by fans or paparazzi in busy areas, so even if he wanted to be alone, he couldn’t. Not that he’s complaining, he has met some wonderful people overtime, but sometimes it would be hard to hide the tiredness, even from his fans. And he’d never want to make his supporters feel like he doesn’t care, especially because without them he wouldn’t be in the position he is in.

After a while of walking tom managed to block out his surroundings; he finally felt relaxed, enjoying his time alone. He adjusted his hood a little more and brought his phone out to see if there are any messages from Harrison; he thought he would be able to get away with walking for a little longer seeing as he isn’t needed yet. Just as he was looking down he accidently walked into someone. “Oh shit! I’m so sorry” He looked up and quickly grabbed hold of the person he bumped into to prevent them from falling. However the damage was already done. Hot coffee was spilt on the ground along with some books and files they were holding. Taking off his headphones he was just about to begin apologise, the person began speaking.

“I am so sorry” she began to ramble as she knelt down picking up her stuff not looking at him. “I really am, are you okay?”

Tom smiled and knelt down to help her. “It’s okay I am fine. It is my fault really. I should have paid more attention, are you okay?” he quickly said, feeling guilty as he picked up a notebook now covered in coffee, he caught the name written on top. “Here, let me help...uhh...miss y/n...I am really sorry again”. Tom extended his hand, to help you get up.

You stood up straight and tried to wipe the coffee spilt on you but then gave up looking up to see a pair of soft brown eyes looking at you sincerely. You were just about to begin apologising again but then your breath hitched as you realised who you bumped into. You stood there speechless for moment, taking in what had just happened and then you say the only words which came out of your mouth “You’re Tom Holland”.

Tom gave you a smile and nodded as he handed your notebook back to you. He looked at the mess made. Your clothes were stained from the drink as well as most of your things. He was just about to apologise again until he heard you speak.

“Oh my god, you look like you haven’t slept in days. Are you okay?” you looked at him concerned, your heart sank a little seeing how exhausted he looked.

Tom looked at you dumbfounded. You were the one covered in hot coffee and yet you looked worried for him. “I’m sorry what?” he said taken by surprise looking at you.

“I’m sorry, it’s just....you just look really tired” you say shyly trying to avoid his gaze.

“Oh right” he chuckled “yeah...yeah, just work. Its okay” he smiled reassuringly. “But I am really sorry about bumping into you, I really should have paid more attention, your clothes and stuff are ruined now” he said feeling guilty.

“No no it’s really okay my fault too. I should have been paying attention too” you reassured him. “Also I should be thanking you for saving me from completely face planting the ground. I am just glad that you aren’t covered in coffee”

“But still...” Tom began only to be interrupted by you.

“Plus it’s not like you get coffee spilt on you by Tom Holland everyday” you joked causing you both to let out a laugh.

“Ahh you see! It was my fault in the end then” Tom laughed with you.

You gave him small smile “It’s really okay. Don’t worry about it” Tom looked at you and smiled. There was something different about you, which he couldn’t really pin point. He barely knew you but there was a positive vibe about you which made him feel calm. You both just stared at each other for a while not saying anything until you finally broke the silence, you shuffled your feet a little. “Well, it was nice meeting you Tom. I hope you have a good day and please do get some rest” you say giving him a soft smile.

Tom nodded as he gave you a smile “it was nice to meet you too Y/n” he watched you turn around to leave. He continued watching you, feeling the urge to stop you.

You began to walk away in the opposite direction from Tom, clutching onto your notebook and smiling to yourself about the eventful moment you just had. Just as you walked away you heard your name being called out. You stopped to turn around to see Tom walking back toward you. You began to wonder what happened, did you forget something.

“Hey... umm so...I was wondering if I can buy you another drink” he said nervously as he put his hands in his pockets. “You know to make up for the one I spilt” he looked at you and noticed that you were going to decline his offer. “Please? I insist.” He quickly said before you could speak

You smiled at Tom looking at how adorable he was. You nodded you head “under one condition though”

Tom tilted his head to the side looking at you with curiosity. “What condition?”

“That you get some sleep after” you stated as you watched a wide smile form on Toms face as he agreed to your condition, which made your heart melt. “Great then, I know a coffee shop nearby which we can go to, it’s just round the corner”

Tom nodded gesturing you to lead the way; as you both began to walk he began to take his hood off because he felt like he was being rude, only to be stopped by you. You smiled at him as he looked at you confused. “It’s a busy street Tom; you will get hounded if you take your hood down and get recognised...now I know you love your fans and meeting them, but you wouldn’t have been walking around with your hood up in the first place if you didn’t want to be spotted” you gave him an understanding smile which Tom appreciated. He adjusted his hood again continued walking with you.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

You and Tom entered the small boutique coffee shop.  Once indoors Tom took his hood off. He looked around his surroundings mesmerized as he quietly followed you inside; it was small and cosy, giving off a homey vibe. He could smell the fresh coffee and baked goods in the air, another smell which made him instantly feel calm. He was admiring the art on the walls and little bits of decoration on the tables and counters. You looked at him smiling noticing a small glint in his eyes. “Do like it here?” you asked, which he replied with a nod as he continued to look at the place in awe. “This is my local coffee shop, I always come here. Thought it would be nice to bring you here since is calm and quiet also more private here too” you gave him a soft smile which he equally returned. Tom looked at you appreciatively. You barely knew him but seemed to know exactly what he needed at the moment. He was brought out of his trance when he heard a lady call your name as she approached you both.

“Y/n! Honey! You are back so soon” the lady greeted you with a wide smile and then noticed your coffee stained clothes. “What happened to you?” she gestured at your jumper

“Hey Mary” you waved back. “Oh don’t mind this, we just had a little coffee...mishap” you giggled and look over at Tom who was smiling sheepishly.

“Chocolate chip muffins fresh out the oven my love” a man announced as he emerged from the kitchen walking to Mary with a tray of muffins and stopped in his tracks staring at Tom in shock. “Oh my God, you’re the guy that plays Spiderman” Tom gave the man a smile as he nodded.

“I am just going to take these before you drop them” Mary joked as she took the tray of muffins from his hand and gave him a peck on the cheek.

You let out a giggle watching the couple “Hey James, this is Tom and Tom this is James and that’s Mary” you introduced the couple to Tom and they all exchanged their hello’s and told them what happened and why you were covered in coffee.

“Jessica is going is going to lose her mind when I tell her that you were here” James said looking at Tom as he placed the muffins behind the counter.

“Jessica?” Tom asked.

“Their daughter” you answered smiling. “She’s a huge fan of yours”

“Ohhh okay” Tom made a mental note to come back here to meet her soon. “And what about you?” he asked quietly.

You looked at Tom who was searching for answers in your eyes. “What about me?” you shyly teased.

“Are you a fan too?” he smirked when noticed a pink hue appear on your cheeks.

You were just about to answer his question, when Mary called out for you both. “Y/n? Tom? What can I get you two?”

“I’ll have whatever Y/n is having Mary. Thank you” Tom smiled at Mary and then at you.

“So the usual Y/n” You nodded smiling gently, “Decaf?” she asked, moving around behind the counter.

“Yes please” you say

“No please” tom says at the same time as you.

You both look at each other and laugh. You turned to Mary “both to be decaf please Mary. This one needs to sleep so no caffeine” Mary nodded and began to make your drinks.

“But decaf just isn’t the same” Tom pouted, making you laugh at how adorable we was.

“Aww I know, but you need sleep. So decaf it is” you say grinning as Tom nodded his head. “Also yes” tom looked at you confused. “I am a fan of you. I love your work. And well...since you are here I wanted to thank you for being a wonderful actor, Spiderman is my favourite superhero and you made me fall in love with Peter Parker again especially because it was very relatable...so yeah...thanks” you smiled shyly as you tucked your hair behind your ear. Blushing as look saw tom looking at you.

 “You are welcome Y/n...I must tell you though. You are very different” you looked up a Tom confused. “Normally when I run into fans, it’s always taking a picture or signing something. And trust me, I love that, I really do. But at times it can be a little much when I am tired or need some space and I don’t want anyone to take it the wrong way I guess” Tom gave you a sad smile, your heart sank a little as you looked at his tired face. “But today was just different. Good different. Don’t worry” Tom perked up. “You are the first fan I have met to just point out how tired I look” he chuckled. “You were concerned, so thank you I guess, I felt like I was just Tom today, not Tom Holland the actor.” he looked at you sincerely.

You gave tom a soft smile “its okay Tom, you’re human and you are allowed to feel tired and want some space. And I am positive that anyone will understand especially your fans. They care so much about you, and they also know you aren’t a machine that keeps on going” you slowly reached out for his hand and gave his a small squeeze. Tom looked at you nodding, immediately feeling calm.

“Thanks Y/n” he said smiled, realising that he really did need to talk to someone about how he felt and was glad to be talking to you.

Just then James came with their drinks in to go cups. “Here are two decaf vanilla lattes with a hint of caramel; one for Spiderman and one for dr Y/n” he flashed out both a smile

“Don’t forget these” Mary came placing two cupcakes in to go boxes with the drinks.

“Thank you so much Mary and James! How much does that come to?” Tom said as he reached to get his wallet out of his pocket.

“Don’t be silly Tom, It’s on the house” Mary smiled

“Exactly! Also my daughter will kill me if I let you pay” James joined in laughing.

“Oh no I insist” Tom began to protest. “You have to let me pay for something, please?”  You smiled looking at the back and forth between Tom, James and Mary.

“It’s really okay Tom, we don’t even let Y/n pay” Mary said.

Tom looked at you and raised his eyebrows. You nodded “It’s true, they can be very stubborn so I just put the money in the charity box” you smiled as you pointed at the box.

Tom nodded and put some money in the charity box and made his way back to you. “Thank you for telling me that” he said as he picked up his coffee cup which had the Spiderman symbol drawn on it. He looked at yours which had a stethoscope drawn. “I have to ask... Dr Y/n?”

You looked at tom noticing that his shy quirks were coming out. “Yeah, I’m actually a medic. Well currently studying towards being a paediatrician. I still have a long way to go, but they liked to call me doctor” You let out a small laugh.

Tom listened to you and smiled “oh that’s amazing! I hope everything goes well for you Y/n, also everything makes so much sense now” he chuckled.

You looked at tom confused. “What do you mean?”

“Your concern for my well being, and making sure I have no caffeine. It’s the doctor in you talking” he smiled. “You’re a very good person Y/n” he said making you blush. In that moment something dawned on him “Oh my God” you looked at him confused to why he was so surprised. “That notebook was drenched in coffee! Your study notes were there right? I am so sorry Y/n. All your hard work is ruined” the guilt Tom felt earlier came back.

You looked at Tom in awe as he worried about your notes. “Tom. Its okay. Please stop apologising” you let out a small laugh and reassured him. “Don’t worry about it, all that information is locked up in my head” you gave him a wink.

Tom laughed taking a sip of his coffee. His phone began to ring and saw a text from Harrison asking about his whereabouts. And then another text came through saying that he was needed back on set. “Oh shit, I need to get back on set” He looked at you apologetically. “I’m so sorry” he apologised to you again.

“You really like to say sorry don’t you?” you laughed “it’s really okay Tom, don’t worry about it”

“You may have a problem though” James said, pointing out to the crowd of cameras forming outside waiting. Tom furrowed his eyebrows worried; you eyes follow his and saw that he wasn’t comfortable meeting anyone or having pictures taken today.

“I am so sorry about this Mary and James, I didn’t think they would find me and now there is a crowd outside which I am positive that you don’t need” he apologised giving a sorry smile.

You looked at Tom trying to figure out a way to help him. “Hey Tom, do you think anyone can pick you up?” you asked. Tom nodded, curious to know what you were thinking. “we can leave from the back door into the alley way, and someone can pick you up from there. That way you wouldn’t have to face them, and can easily get to work without being late, we can take care of them in the meantime” you gave him a reassuring smile.

“Let me just call Haz and get him here. Thank you so much” he smiled as Tom went to speak on the phone. You looked at him pacing back and forth as he was talking on the phone, you felt a little sorry for Tom, his eyes were puffy from the lack of sleep and his body language seemed rigid, you could tell that the lack of sleep was taking a toll on him.

Tom rejoined you and took a sip of his coffee “My friend Harrison should be here anytime now”

“Perfect, let’s go” you got up and he followed you to James and Mary.

“It was lovely meeting you both. Thank you so much for the coffee and cakes” he said as he hugged Mary and James.

“It was our pleasure” James said as he shook Tom’s free hand. “And don’t worry about them. I will handle it” he smiled pointing towards the window. Tom gave him a grateful smile.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

You walked out the back door of the coffee shop and gestured Tom to come outside as there was no cameras at sight.

“Thank you again Y/n.” He said sincerely

“No worries Tom. Now I can tick saving Tom Holland from the paparazzi off my bucking list now” you joked making Tom laugh. A car approached the ally way you were in. “I think that’s for you” a soft smile played on your face, you felt a little sad that your time with Tom was now over.

Tom looked at the car and back at you nodding. He wished we would have been able to stay with you for longer. Spending time with you, even though it was a short amount of time, was refreshing and it made him feel so much better than earlier. He heard Harrison call his name and then looked back at you. “That’s my cue, It was a pleasure meeting you Y/n” he said as he went to hug you.

“It was lovely meeting you too Tom” you smiled hugging him back. “I hope you have a good day, and please do get some sleep”

Tom nodded. He waved you goodbye and began to walk to the car where Harrison was patiently waiting. He turned around and looked at you “hey Y/n” he called out your name just as you were going back indoors; you looked at him curiously which made him smile. “I still owe you a drink” he chuckled.

You let out a small laugh. “I look forward to the day I get it then” you gave him a wink making him blush. Tom scratched the back of his neck laughing quietly as opened the car door, “Bye Tom” you say giving him a soft smile.

Tom smiled and waved “Bye Y/n” he said as he got into the car to see a wide smile on Harrisons face. The car began to make their way to set.

“That was a very interesting walk” Harrison teased making Tom roll his eyes.

“It really was” Tom smiled to himself.

\-----------------------------------------------

The next day you walked to your local coffee shop, you had just finished your lectures and you were ready to go home and relax but before that you wanted to get a piece of Mary’s triple chocolate fudge brownie as a treat for getting through a long day.

“Hey Mary, hey James” you called out as you made your way inside. They greeted you and you noticed a very animated Jessica talking on the phone. “What’s got her in such a good mood” you say walking towards James.

“A certain webslinger paid a visit this morning and she got to meet him” James smiled at your surprised expression. “He also asked me to give you this” James handed you a small gift bag.

“Tom was here?” you asked surprised as you took the bag from James. You look inside to see a Spiderman notebook. It was blue with the red Spiderman symbol in the middle. You admire it as you feel the cover, it was beautifully made. Flicking through the notebook and notice that there is something written on the first page. You open the page and see a message left by Tom himself, you smiled widely as you read the message.

_**‘Hey Y/n,** _

_**Here is a new notebook to make up for the one that got ruined yesterday, I know this doesn’t bring back the notes you lost, but I hope you like it.** _

_**It was so great meeting you yesterday, I had a wonderful time. I look forward to meeting you soon hopefully for that drink :)** _

_**Love Tom** _

_**P.s – I did as promised and took some time to catch up on some much needed sleep, feel so much better’** _

Underneath the message Tom has left his phone number. You stared blankly at the number in disbelief that it is there. You were dreaming. There was no way Tom Holland gave you his number. You closed the book and reopened it thinking that maybe you saw wrong. But the number was still there. You felt the heat rise to you cheeks as you looked at the page again and again as a smile formed on your face. Tom gave you his number. You took a deep breath to gain some courage as you got your phone out to dial his number to call him, but you then settled on sending a text in case he was working.

_Y/n - ‘I am glad you feel so much better now that you have slept. I look forward to see you soon too, for that drink, maybe later, if you are free?’_

You looked at the text a million times and then finally pressed send. You suddenly felt your heart stop and a sudden wave of anxiety overcome you. You placed the phone on the table immediately regretting texting him, until the phone buzzed showing that there is a new text.

_T - ‘I am so glad to hear from you again!! :) I’d love that. I am free in an hour if that’s okay with you?’_

You smiled and let out the breath that you didn’t even know you were holding. You held your phone tightly and replied back.

_Y/n – ‘That is perfect for me :)’_

_T – ‘Sweet! Meet you in an hour outside the coffee shop. See you soon Y/n x_

_Y/n – ‘See you soon Tom x’_

You kept smiling at your phone, not believing what had happened; you looked down at the notebook in front you of blushing. This was really happening. Little did you know, this was just the beginning of your happily ever after.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little story I tried to wrote.  
> Comments and feedback will be highly appreciated, will only make me better :)
> 
> Byeeeee xx


End file.
